Marionette
by Iapetus
Summary: "I wanted nothing more than for you to be by my side to help create my new world. But you are just a doll now, and it is my fault. Even if you said that was what you wanted." Implied ZacherÉclair.


Marionette  
  
A Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sorcerer Hunters.  
  
**Beta:** GetasPanchan  
  
**_WARNING:_** Spoilers for volume 7 of the manga, although it takes place somewhere between volumes 5 and 6.

* * *

I could tell that you were different from the very beginning. For centuries, your family line had had a history of being some of the strongest fighters in your region, but you were fair and did not abuse your authority. As the line continued, the power that many possessed slowly dwindled to that of a common parsoner. Very few fighters of the old caliber remained. Then one day, it was made known to me that the Guardian of the North had been reincarnated in the body of a human. A human from your family's line, your beloved older brother. Your brother was meant to be a Sorcerer Hunter - how could one of the Pillar Gods _not_ be? It was one of the reasons I did what I did.   
  
Your anger was justified.  
  
I had a reason for my actions.  
  
The hypocrisy of this world had hardened my heart. I felt nothing when you screamed as you were pulled away from your family. I had finally gotten what I had been waiting for since the day you were born.  
  
You were different.  
  
Unlike your brother, no divine blood ran through your veins. But... a power resonated from your being that I recognized as special. The Mocha line had produced a prodigy.  
  
But you were shadowed by your brother. Was it by coincidence that you were born to be a relation of a god?  
  
There are no such things as coincidences.  
  
The genius among the skilled, how could I _not_ desire your power?  
  
So, I took you with me. Dragged away from the corpses of your parents and the injured body of Karlman's reincarnation. Left among the fire, you did not even know if he survived. When you first woke up, you were disoriented and lashed out at the first thing you saw. You called me names, but they were what I deserved. You saw me, at that time, in one mindset, but did not stoop to call me something I wasn't. I respect that.  
  
By fighting me, the one many have called the closest to God, you slowly honed your skills using the most primitive training regimen ever existed.  
  
You knew you couldn't defeat me, but still you tried.  
  
And then the day came when I knew you were ready. The attacks had persisted, but it was only due to habit. I saw how you watched me when I told you about the world I wanted to create.  
  
I didn't claim that it would be utopia, but anything would be considered paradise compared to the so-called World we live in now.  
  
I came to care for you - care for you in a way I didn't realize I was still capable of.  
  
And you did not strike me when you had the chance.  
  
You said you loved me. We had no time to explore it. You put my dream first. But you... you couldn't bear to live with the fact that you tried to kill the man you had fallen in love with.  
  
You became my doll.  
  
Whatever I told you to do you did without question. But that wasn't what I wanted. You've never been the type of person to let yourself be forced into something you didn't want to do. Hadn't you said before that you'd rather die than submit to something you did not believe in? But my dreams had become your dreams...  
  
What does it matter to a person who can no longer think for themselves? I had wanted you for your power, but fell in love with your spirit.  
  
My body is marred now, and under your watchful eye I am slowly recovering. My body is not what it used to be. I'm showing my age.  
  
The Sorcerer Hunters are on the move again, and another Platina Stone will be shattered.  
  
Your brother is coming for you.  
  
Will you kill him? Would you kill your own flesh and blood? Would you choose him over me?  
  
How could you even know?  
  
I know what you would do, but I don't want you to do it as a puppet. While it may tear you apart, your pain would be even worse if you knew had the choice and choose for yourself.  
  
I have molded the perfect soldier out of you, but there is now a flaw in my plan.  
  
I never wanted a marionette. 

Fin.

* * *

Wow... my first SH one-shot ever. I was surpised that I hadn't done one before this point... but hey, there's a first time for everything. ::grins:: 

-Iapetus


End file.
